I Made It
by The Peep93
Summary: Derek Storm is a WWE NXT rookie who was unlucky enough to get Randy Orton as his Pro. Randy and Derek don't get along, to say the least. Will Randy break him, or will Derek survive NXT long enough to accomplish his dream: To become a WWE Superstar?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok, So I suddenly had inspiration for a random wrestling story after watching NXT which is actually a lot cooler than I thought. I don't own the WWE, any names, likenesses, signature moves, people, places, sets, songs, rings, announcers, hosts, machines, shows, food, drinks, vending machines, catchphrases, crutches, stickers, posters, computers, video gaming systems, umm… does that cover everything? Sure hope so! Oh, I do own my guy Derek Storm. And I apologize if I unwittingly use the same name in more than one unconnected story, cuz I really actually have two names I use for my guy OC's (Which are Jesse and Derek. Don't know why, it just sorta happens.) **

**I would also like to apologize beforehand for any grammar issues. I live in Louisiana, and I write how I talk. Sue me.**

**Aaaand… I think that's it, you may commence reading my story! **

"This is it," Derek Storm thought as he heaved a sigh. "WWE NXT. My big break." It was a week before the show's premier, and the rookies would be randomly selecting their Pro's today.

"Ok, Mr. Storm," Matt Striker said as the young man walked over to the computer. "I'm Matt Striker." He extended a hand that Derek shook.

"Call me Derek, please," he said. Matt laughed.

"Derek it is." He led Derek over to a big red button.

"So, how does this work?" Derek asked the ex-teacher.

"You hit the button, and it randomly selects a pro for you. All I have to do is input your age."

"What for?"

"To make sure you're not paired with a Superstar who's younger than you. We can't have you mentored by somebody who doesn't know what he's doing."

"Alright. I'm 22." He flashed his trademark grin, his pearly teeth almost shining in the light. Matt laughed at the young man. He was everything the executives were looking for. He had short, spikey blond hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. His cheery disposition made Matt like him immediately, but it wasn't hard for somebody to get on his good side.

"Ready to hit the button?" he asked. Derek grinned wider and nodded. He took a deep breath, bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked up and hit the button. "Praying?" Matt asked. Derek nodded modestly.

"Yeah. I'm a Christian. You?"

"Yep." He silently said a prayer for the young man. He hoped that Derek would get somebody on the same page, like Shawn Michaels. They looked up at the screen. The wheel was slowing down. Derek's breathing got heavier. Matt grinned. He had seen the wheel, he knew who's faces were where. The way it was slowing down, Derek would get Shawn.

"Oh boy," Derek said. His heart was pounding. He was sure Matt was saying something, but all he could hear was his own breathing. The wheel slowed down. It was struggling to get to the next turn. Triple H, the Miz, Christian… the next was Shawn Michaels. Surely it couldn't make it past Shawn Michaels. But even as he thought it, the wheel slowly clicked. It barely turned. He looked at the next name in line. "Randy Orton?!" he exclaimed as it rolled to a final stop on the Legend Killer. "I can't… that must be… Matt, can't you do something?" Matt shook his head.

"Nope. It's final. You'll have to live being Randy's rookie." Derek sighed.

"It's done. Over. I'll never make it like this."

"C'mon, kid." Shawn Michaels appeared out of nowhere. "You can't give up that easy." Derek's jaw fell open. Shawn had been watching from the shadows. He had to admit, he had been watching Derek and was interested in the young man. "You just prayed didn't you? Prayed that you'd get a partner who could help you make it, I'd presume?" Derek nodded.

"Kinda. I asked that whoever I got would help me to glorify God with my career. And would help me grow, stuff like that."

"Well then maybe Randy is the one who's gonna push you far enough to make something of yourself." He walked away, thinking how great it was to be cryptic every now and again.

"On that note…" Matt said, watching HBK leave. "You'll get to meet Mr. Sunshine next week at the premier, unless he calls you and wants to meet before then." Derek nodded and walked away.

"Derek?" a male voice asked as Derek answered his phone.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is your new boss."

"I don't have a new boss."

"Well now you do. It's Randy."

"Ohhhh…" Derek said. "Um, hi, Mr. Orton."

"Call me Randy, please!" he asked. Derek thought it was funny how friendly the legend killer was. Everyone had always warned him about how jerk-ish he was.

"Ok, Randy," Derek said hesitantly. "How can I help you?"

"I wanna meet up with you. I think it's important for us to have a good relationship before this WWE NXT business begins."

"Umm, ok. When do you wanna meet?"

"Right now. You're in the same hotel as us, right? Come meet Legacy in the bar." He hung up. Derek sighed.

"I'll just go down to the bar for like 5 minutes, then come straight back up here," he said to nobody in particular.

He made his long trip down the elevator and found the bar. Inside were a bunch of wasted Superstars.

"Derek!" a happy, drunk Randy Orton said. He threw his arm around the young man. "Come join us!"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine."

"You're a third generation wrestler, aren't ya?" Randy asked, completely ignoring Derek's attempts to escape.

"Yessir, my grandpa was a wrestler on the independent circuit. Big Slim."

"YOU CAN BE A PART OF LEGACY!" Cody Rhodes screamed. Ted DiBiase Jr. swooped in and made the save.

"Sorry, they get like that after they've been drinking," he said.

"Right, if he doesn't need me for anything, I'll go back upstairs."

"Yeah, I'm comin too. I get tired of babysitting them." Together, they walked out the bar and back to the elevators.

"This Pro/Rookie thing is NOT gonna work if he does that every night," Derek warned. Ted threw his hands up.

"Can't help you there, kid. You'll just have to figure out how to deal with that one on your own…" Derek heaved a defeated sigh.

"This'll just be the most fun I've had in YEARS…"

**Huh? You like? Well just saying yes to your computer screen won't help me any! Please rate and review, cuz I'm not writin this story if nobody wants to read it but me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: You know the deal, I don't own anything but Derek, blah blah blah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you like Ch. 2!**

Tuesday night rolled around, and NXT was premiering. Derek stayed with his fellow rookies for the opening segment.

"We finally made it, bud," Daniel said. Daniel and Derek had been friends on the independent circuit. When Daniel met Derek for the first time, he was being roughed up by some of the older guys on the roster. Derek had reminded Daniel of himself, fresh out of high school and with no other options or wants but to be a wrestler. Daniel got Derek out of the mess he was in and took him under his wing.

"This is kinda retarded though. Have you figured out the voting system yet?" Derek asked. "Only one of us can get the contract." Daniel shook his head.

"But it's definitely gonna be one of us." He extended a hand. "Deal?" Derek grinned.

"Deal," he said as he shook it. "Too bad we have the absolute worst mentors in the WWE."

"Hey," Daniel said with a funny glint in his eye. "We could have somebody like Santino, or Jimmy Wang Yang. At least our guys have been title holders."

"At least," Derek agreed with a grin. The grin faded as Randy Orton walked up.

"You didn't stay last night," Randy said matter-of-factly. "Don't tell me you're gonna be a joykill." Derek shrugged.

"I don't drink." Randy sighed.

"Looks like I have another Ted on my hands. Guess you can't have everything."

"What were you expecting me to be?" Derek asked. Daniel could tell he was starting to get mad.

"Derek, just chill," he said gently.

"I was expecting you to be a little more…"

"A little more what?" Derek asked dangerously.

"A little more like me." Derek snorted.

"Yeah right. I'll NEVER be like you." Randy got in his face.

"I suggest you rethink that. This student/mentor thing is designed for the student to become more like the mentor. And if you won't do that, I'll break you and rebuild you into exactly what I want you to be."

"Try me." Daniel got protective of the younger man.

"Back off, Randy," he said. He pushed the Legend Killer away from Derek.

"Fine. You get to go introduce yourself after Bryan is done." With that, he walked away. Derek looked at Daniel.

"I'm not gonna be able to hold my temper," he warned.

"Just relax, remember what you're here for," Daniel said. "Don't let him get to you, ok?"

"Whatever. Go do your promo thingy."

After Daniel's promo, Derek was worked up from seeing his best friend and REAL mentor slapped by some half rate wrestler. The Miz,(**aka Mike Mizanin for those of you who don't know)** who was walking backstage after leaving the ring, intentionally bumped into Derek.

"What's your problem, man?" Derek asked. Mike just grinned at his anger.

"I heard you were gonna be a problem for Randy," he said.

"That's none of your business," Derek retorted. He turned to continue his walk to the ring, but Mike grabbed his shoulder and slapped him. Derek was shocked at the attack, but remembered Daniel's example and didn't fight back.

"That's what you get for disrespecting me." Derek let out a guttural noise and then glared at Mike.

"Daniel said it. There's gonna be a day when I slap you back. You've got NOTHIN' on us." Mike laughed.

"We'll see." Derek rolled his eyes and continued to the ring. Daniel walked out of the gorilla position.

"See," he said when he noticed his friend. "You're not the only one with a jerk mentor."

"I wish I knew how you did it," he said. "He slapped you and you didn't even get angry."

"Oh, I was angry," Daniel assured him. "The key is to not let it show." Derek chuckled.

"I guess I lose then." Daniel gave him a suspicious look.

"Did he hit you too?" He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You'd be proud of me, though. I didn't hit him back. I made some angry noises, but I didn't hit him back." Daniel rolled his eyes and patted Derek on the shoulder.

"We have issues now. Me n' Mike. Go beast up your promo." Derek grinned and nodded.

"You got it."

Derek was expecting a horrible reaction from the crowd when they heard Randy's music, but it was actually pretty decent. He was taken aback at the top of the ramp. It was a boyhood dream to walk down this ramp. He was about to stand in the ring he had promised himself he would. The people were cheering for him. All his plans for a civilized entrance were killed. He ran up and down the ramp high fiving people and yelling with the crowd. And then the moment came. He ran around the outside of the ring hugging random fans and being a maniac. When he made it back to the steps, he took a deep breath and walked up them one at a time. Once he made it to the apron, he needed another deep breath to keep him from hyperventilating. Slowly, he stuck one leg through the ropes, then the other.

"Introducing, from New Orleans, Louisiana," Savannah said. "Weighing in at 213 pounds… Derek… STORM!!!" Hearing his name yelled over the speakers was too much. The young man was almost in tears of joy. Savannah handed him the mic.

"You'll have to excuse me," he said after a moment of soaking in the crowd yelling for him. "This is almost too much to handle. I just can't believe… I'm finally here!" The crowd screamed. "And just like my good buddy Daniel, I'd like to thank you for giving me such a warm ovation even though I ran out to a song that belongs to such a…" He stopped and searched for the right words. "Well, such a Randy Orton. And can I just point out that Voices is a REALLY hard song to stay excited to?" The crowd laughed. The huge grin plastered on his face got bigger. "But I'm not out here to make fun of Randy. My name is Derek Storm, and hopefully by the end of the first season of NXT, I'll be the first NXT rookie to become a WWE Superstar!" The crowd cheered more. Derek got a big head and continued. "Yeah, I'm gonna be the first NXT rookie to become a WWE Superstar DESPITE having Randy Orton for my Pro!" Voices hit again, and a very angry Randy Orton stormed down the ramp. He jumped in the ring and got nose to nose with Derek for the second time that night.

"It's one thing for you to insult me backstage," he said. "But to come out here, in front of this crowd and talk about me like that? You're gonna pay."

"You can try," Derek said. "I KNOW I'm better than you. I could take you right now."

"Ohhh," Randy said, throwing his head back. As soon as he turned back to Derek, he hit the RKO. "Oh wait. Looks like I just did try, and it worked." He kicked the younger man viciously in the ribs. "Don't forget who's the Pro and who's the Rookie here, Derek." He walked back up the ramp and left Derek lying in the ring.

**Review please! I'll love you forever in a friendly way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I'd like to give a shout out to xPricelessPeep, because she was very nice and doesn't know it but convinced me to finish this chapter =p**

"Hey, Randy!" the Miz said as he ran up behind the Legend Killer. "I guess you have a problem rookie too, huh?" Randy rolled his eyes and turned to Mike.

"That's none of your business, Mikey," he said. Miz frowned.

"Don't call me that, and it is my business. He deliberately walked up to me earlier and started a fight. So I put him in his place." Randy glared at him.

"Don't touch my rookie," he growled. "I call the shots, and as long as it's my job to make him into a better wrestler, I'm not gonna have some poser like you pushing him around." Mike's jaw dropped.

"I'M a poser? I'm the first guy to ever hold the Unified Tag Team Titles AND the U.S. Championship at the same time!" he yelled.

"That's only because the Tag Titles have only been unified for a year. And the only reason you won THOSE were because of Big Show."

"I made the pin for those titles!"

"Shawn wanted to lose them so he could focus on getting to Taker. You're just a loser. I, on the other hand, am a 6 time world champion, and you haven't earned my respect. So stay away from me and my rookie." Randy turned and continued on his journey to the Chairman's office.

"He's still gonna cause you trouble," Miz called. Randy stopped and looked at him again.

"Shut up," Randy said. "I can handle MY problem. Unlike SOME people."

"I can handle my problem just fine!" Mike said.

"Oh yeah? Did you know that your problem is with my problem right now?"

"I don't care where Danny boy is as long as he listens to me," Miz said confidently.

"And that's the difference between you and me," Randy said. "I'm gonna break my problem and make it lose its will to fight back. And then I'm gonna build him back up to exactly what I want him to be."

"I can do that, too," Mike whined.

"Sure. Bryan's gonna walk all over you." Randy continued on to Vince's office. Again.

"Yeah, you'd better walk away!" Miz shouted after him. Randy just rolled his eyes without looking back. "That's how you handle Randy Orton," Mike told some tech guys walking by.

"I want something done about that kid," Randy said as he burst into Vincent Kennedy McMahon's office. "I'm not gonna stand for being made a fool of by some kid who's fresh off the indies."

"For once, I completely agree with you," the Chairman said with a nod. "I won't stand for disrespect in my locker room, especially here. And I'm sure you'll find that most of the other Superstars won't either."

"Isn't Dave here tonight?" Randy asked. "If he is, I want him to have a match with Derek. I think that would be fair punishment." Vince nodded. "He's here. I'll authorize the match."  
"If Derek gets a match with Batista, I want Daniel to have a match with Chris Jericho!" the Miz declared as he walked in.

"Did you follow me here?" Randy asked, thoroughly creeped out.

"No, I was comin here before you were," Miz said in a mocking tone.

"Can WE have a match tonight?" Randy asked desperately, gesturing at Miz. Vince chuckled.

"Boys, boys," he said. "If there's one thing I hate more than you two, it's rookies who can't respect their betters. Derek I want whipped into shape. He'll fight Batista in a No-DQ match. Daniel on the other hand has run the independent C for longer than both of you have been in the business. He'll have a regular match against Chris. He still needs to be punished for disrespecting his pro."

"Thank you, sir," Miz said with a grin before leaving.

"Randy," Vince said, turning his attention back to the legend killer. "You have my permission to make that kid's life hell until he remembers his place." Randy grinned.

"If you were like this ALL the time, we'd get along a lot better," he said.

"Don't press your luck," the chairman growled.

"You got it," he said with a smirk and a two fingered salute. He headed to the medical room to collect his rookie.

"Get out," Daniel Bryan said when Randy entered.

"No."

"Look," he said. "It takes a LOT to get me mad. But you will NOT treat him like that."

"Aww," Randy said. "Do you have feelings for each other?" Daniel turned red.

"You're an idiot. Stay away from Derek."

"Make me." He shoved past the rookie and into the room where Derek was. "What's wrong with him, doc?" The doctor looked over at Randy.

"That was probably the worst RKO I've ever seen," he said. Randy glared at him. "In an 'amount of pain inflicted' sort of way," the doctor assured him. "He's got a mild concussion, but he should be fine."

"Guess what, Derek?" Randy asked sweetly as he sat on Derek's bed.

"What?" Derek asked, feigning excitement.

"You have a No-Disqualification match with Dave Batista in a few minutes. I'll be out there with you, don't worry."

"I think you just made me nervous," Derek said sarcastically. He looked at the doctor. "Can I go?"

"It's probably not a good idea for you to wrestle, but-"

"He doesn't have a choice, and you don't have a say," Randy said. "C'mon, Derek." Derek took a deep breath. The world was still a little bit fuzzy and he was having trouble understanding stuff, but he was sure this was normal after an RKO like that. He hopped out of the bed and followed Randy out the room. Daniel caught them on the way out.

"You're not wrestling, are you? You can't even walk straight!"

"I'm fine," Derek said as he staggered and hit an equipment bin.

"I've had to deal with worse, and I'm still here," Randy said.

"You hear that?" Daniel asked. "You're gonna end up screwed up in the head like Randy if you keep this up!" The two rookies chuckled, and Randy turned and glared at Daniel.

"You have a match against Jericho I suggest you go get ready for. Leave us alone." Daniel mouthed an apology to Derek and trotted off to his locker room.

The pair stood in the gorilla position.

"This is the gorilla position," Randy said, talking to Derek like he was 5.

"I know," Derek said. "I HAVE been doing this since I was like 18. Duh." Randy gave him a glare.

"Watch your mouth." Voices hit, and Randy saw a funny light in Derek's eyes. He was about to ask what was so funny when Derek strode out onto the top of the ramp and spread his arms out, much like a younger Randy Orton. Randy glared at him, but kept his cool. He quietly strode down the ramp, and Derek followed him, mocking his serious entrance.

They got in the ring and both men jumped in a corner and stood. Derek was literally standing on the turnbuckle pumping up the crowd. Randy just stood, staring at the booing fans. Derek considered cutting a backflip, but changed his mind because suddenly he couldn't see straight. He slipped and fell off the top rope onto the hard floor below. Randy saw and let out an amused snort. He peered over the side of the ring and saw a passed out Derek lying there. As medics crowded around, he shooed them away and threw Derek into the ring.

Batista came out a moment later and stood in the ring with Randy and Derek. Derek had barely come to. He slowly stood and shook his head, and then the ref called for the bell. Batista gave a confused look to Randy.

"I think he's out of it, Randy," Batista said. "I can't hurt him when he's like this. It wouldn't feel right."

"Since when have YOU cared about what's right?" Randy asked. Batista shrugged in agreement and speared Derek. Randy innocently handed Dave a steel chair. He took it and beat Derek senseless. **(He was obviously already senseless, but you get the picture.)** Derek felt blood running down his face. He jumped up too quickly. As soon as he was up, he fell back down and cradled his head. Batista didn't want to murder the kid, so he just pulled him up and Batista Bombed him. He got the 1-2-3, and then Randy jumped on the barely conscious Derek and beat him in the face. When he was satisfied that Derek had enough, he stood and grabbed a mic. Placing a boot on Derek's throat, he talked.

"Well, Derek, I hope you learned your lesson," he said. "You're about to go through some changes. He squatted and tugged at Derek's spikey blond hair. "The hair will have to go." He pulled off Derek's signature black headband. "And I'm thinking ring trunks instead of tights. We'll work on it." Derek gasped for air.

"Bite me," he wheezed. Randy stood and pressed harder with his foot, the slammed it into Derek's nose.

"We'll see how long THAT attitude last," he said. He walked into the back, leaving Derek bloody and unconscious in the ring.

**I'm sorry I'm so bad at describing fighting scenes and stuff! If you wanna give me any advice, plz review. Actually, advice would be greatly appreciated. Just tell me what you think and how it could improve. 3 you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who gave me constructive criticism. I went back and read over the last chapter and I can understand how there was some Derek left out of that one, but I needed it to set up the story. **

**We're trying something a little different today. Halfway through this chapter I lost my muse, and rather than leave the world hangin, I decided to change things up a little to help me figure out where the story's going. The chapter's divided up into sections, each either being third person point of view, or one of the main characters point of view. It might seem weird, but it really helped me decided who felt which way about who. I'm sure it's really hard to understand if you're not me =p**

**Enjoy!**

A week later, Derek was still nursing a broken nose. The doctors had to re-break his nose to set it, but he would still have a crooked bridge when it finally healed. His eyes were bruised a sickly shade of green, and his forehead had 8 stitches from his encounter with the business end of Batista's chair.

"I thought I told you how to change your ring gear," Randy said when he saw Derek, Derek looked down at the outfit he was wearing. He had on dark blue jeans, black and white Converse, a black tee with his signature gold star on the front, his favorite gold beanie, and sunglasses resting on his head. He gave Randy a funny look.

"I'm not wearing my ring gear," he said.

"Why not?" Derek looked at him like he was stupid.

"I'm off tonight because of your…" He faded the sentence out as he tried to find the right words. Randy got in Derek's tic-tac zone.

"My what?" Derek swallowed several cuss words he felt would have been appropriate.

"Your antics." Vince McMahon's voice came over the intercom.

"Would Daniel Bryan, Derek Storm, and their pros pleas report to my office. Immediately." Randy gave a smug grin to Derek. Derek rolled his eyes when Randy turned around, then followed his pro to Vince's office.

Once they made it, Daniel and Derek stood on one side of the room facing their mentors.

"You two," Vince told Derek and Daniel. "You two need to learn to respect your pros. Especially YOU," he said, pointing at Derek.

"Me?" Derek asked, slightly insulted. He gestured at Daniel. "No offence Danny, but what about him?"

"Yeah!" Daniel exclaimed. "I was just as 'disrespectful' last week," he said, using air quotes around disrespectful. "If you've got some punishment planned for Derek, you'd better do the same for me." Vince laughed.

"Don't pretend to be noble. We don't buy it back here." He stood up and examined his bookshelf. "I was thinking about the best way to drive the idea of respect into your thick skull. So, you've got a new rule, Derek. And if you DON'T obey it, you can be sure it'll affect the final vote." Daniel and Derek glanced at each other. There was that mysterious vote again.

"I can handle anything," Derek said with a shrug."

"Yeah, we'll see about THAT," Randy snickered. Vince cleared his throat as Derek was about to smart off, and everyone turned their attention back to the Chairman.

"From now on, Derek, you will have to do anything and everything Randy tells you to." Derek's jaw dropped.

"You can't make him do that!" Daniel said. "Am **I **gonna have to obey Mike's every command?"

"I'm willing to show you a little leniency because you've been in the business so long," Vince explained. "And yes, I CAN do that because I'm the boss. And you can bet that if a rookie like YOU ignores a direct order from ME, the other wrestlers won't take it too kindly."

"Derek's been wrestling just as long as Randy!" Daniel objected. Derek was speechless. He just stared at the floor trying to figure a witty way out of this one.

"Looks like he already gave up," Randy commented with a laugh as he watched Derek. The rookie's eyes blazed.

"I do NOT give up," he said dangerously.

"Sure, Randy said. "We'll see. C'mon, you have a match to get ready for."

"He can't wrestle tonight!" Daniel said. "Look at him! His nose is broken!" Derek shot a look at Daniel.

"And YOU'VE got broken ribs. If you can refuse a night off, I think I can, too," he said quietly.

"I'll fight two matches tonight," Daniel begged. "Please Vince."

"I can take care of myself, Daniel," Derek said. The American Dragon could tell his young friend was getting angry.

"Didn't I tell you to come on?" Randy asked. Derek muttered something and punched the door as he exited. The three remaining men were silent for a moment.

"As for you two," Vince said after he was sure Randy and Derek were gone. "Daniel, you'd better learn to give Mike a little more respect, or you're gonna have trouble."

"Yessir," Daniel said as he followed Derek out the room.

"Hey!" Mike said. "You come back here!" He ran after Daniel. Vince rolled his eyes and got on his weight bench.

**Derek's POV**

"Here ya go," Randy said. He tossed me some material. I held it out and revealed…

"Ring trunks?!" I exclaimed. "Absolutely not. I'd rather wrestle in gym shorts!"

"I'll allow you to walk out in gym shorts," Randy said with a smirk. "You have to wrestle in the trunks, though." I shook my head.

"I refuse. Uh-uh. No way." I folded my arms and shut my eyes for emphasis. Next thing I knew, pain exploded from the left side of my face and I was laying on the floor.

"Did I mention one of my new rules is you're gonna be punished when I feel you're being disrespectful?" Randy asked innocently.

"You don't have the authority to do that!" I roared as I hopped up.

"That's not what Vince said."

"HE SAID I HAD TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"Last week he specifically told me to make your life hell until you whip into shape."

"You're my pro to teach me how to be a better wrestler out there!" I said, [pointing in the general direction of the ring.

"Being a wrestler isn't just about 'out there'," Randy said. "Back here is just as important. You can't just waltz in and demand respect. Respect is something you have to earn." I was taken aback by the truth in Randy's words. "Now put on the trunks."

"No!" I said, getting angry again. "Don't I have a right to wear what I want?" Randy got dangerously close.

"Not while I'M in charge. Now put them on." I let out an angry roar and stormed into the bathroom.

**Randy's POV**

Stupid kid. I didn't like him, there was no arguing that. But it's my job to make sure he knows everything he needs to get the contract. I couldn't care less if he got the contract or not, but…

I couldn't help but see a little of myself in him. When I got here, I had nowhere else to go. Kicked out of the marines, no college education. Wrestling was all I had left, and it's all I ever really wanted. I worked so hard to get here. Part of me felt like I owed it to the business. So many of the older guys had helped me through my volatile rookie years that I sorta felt obligated to helping him. But, after all, I'm not really a bad guy. So I decided to help the kid.

But that did NOT mean I have to like him.

Who ever said tough love ever hurt anybody?

"Put your boots on. People might find out your sexual preference if you walk around like that." He glared at me as he pulled a pair of gold shorts on.

"I will KILL you," he warned. He laced up his boots.

"C'mon man, just take off the shorts," I said. "You look even more like an idiot now." He shot me a look that could kill, and then examined himself in a mirror. He growled when he realized I was right and took off the shorts. "I knew you'd see it my way," I said with a smirk. Derek threw the shorts into his bag, took a deep breath and looked to heaven.

**Daniel's POV**

I couldn't believe Randy was gonna make Derek wrestle tonight. Especially after he had beaten the kid senseless just a week earlier. I sighed as I bumped my gym bag higher on my shoulder. **I** was crazy for wrestling with my ribs banged up like this. Even now they were taped up tightly to prevent even more damage. I refused the x-ray, but I knew they were at least fractured.

"Hey, kiddo." I looked up and saw Christian Cage.

"Hey man!" I exclaimed. Christian and I had been friends for a long time. I worked with him for a while in TNA. He shook my hand and pulled me into a man-hug.

"How're things?" he asked. I grabbed my bag and walked with him.

"Huh," I said with a face. "Vince just informed us of a new rule he's only applying to Derek." Christian cocked his head. He had known Derek's parents before they passed away.

"What's he gotten himself into this time?" he asked with a grin.

"By official decree of the Chairman, he has to listen to Randy's every command," I explained. "On the basis that if he doesn't it'll affect the mysterious vote." Christian nodded.

"Hmmm… I could see how that would…"

"Why, do you know how it works? Cuz we haven't been told yet."  
"Yeah. The Superstar Pros are gonna vote at the end of the season. And you can bet we're gonna take respect backstage as a major factor." Now it was my turn to 'hmmm…'. If respect was a big factor in the voting, it would probably be in my best interest just to take it in stride and show Mike the respect he deserves as my mentor.

"I shoulda just got in the old fashioned way," I said with a sigh.

"This could be really good for you, though," Christian pointed out. "If you get the contract, you can be the fans are gonna love you 'cause they'll already know you, see?" Yeah, I saw. And if the fans loved you, you became a main eventer. Isn't that every wrestler's dream?

"Well well well…" Wade Barret interrupted in his heavy accent. "If it isn't my opponent for tonight. How are your ribs doing?" I instinctively rubbed the spot where Jericho had thrown me into the announce table last week.

"Fine…" I muttered. "I've been through worse." Wade laughed.

"I hope you know what you're getting into. Chris isn't very pleased with the way you disrespected your Pro last week and decided to punish you for it." I rolled my eyes.

"He can try." I continued my walk with Christian. "So, who're you fighting tonight?"

"I think they're gonna put Heath in a match with Derek. You know how they were rivals at FCW." We finally reached the locker room. As I opened the door, I was met with the biggest surprise of my life.

"Derek Storm, are you wearing RING TRUNKS?" I couldn't help but laugh at this one. Derek had always sworn that he would, and I quote, 'never ever ever never ever never never ever never NEVER… **EVER **wear ring trunks.'

"Shut. Up," he growled. The poor kid must have been furious.

"I didn't like his ring gear," Randy said simply with a hint of mirth in his eyes. "So I changed it."

"I DIDN'T EVEN TAN FOR THIS!" Derek roared at Randy. The mischievous light in the Legend Killer's eyes instantly vanished. He got up and slowly strode over to Derek.

"Did you just yell at ME?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," Derek sneered. Something was MAJORLY wrong. Derek was never this mad. Randy slapped him hard across the face. Derek didn't even flinch, just stood and got in Randy's face.

"Hit me back," Randy goaded. "Go on. How in the world do you expect to win the contract if you can't show me respect? You think the other Pros are gonna vote for you if you're like this?" Something clicked while I was watching this exchange. Randy was honestly equipping Derek for Superstardom the best way he knew how. Sure, his ways might be underhanded, disgusting, detestable, and just downright mean, but he was pushing Derek nonetheless.

"Hey kid," Christian said quietly. "Back off." He grabbed Derek's shoulders and gently pulled him away. The rookie gave one more good glare to Randy before averting his gaze. Randy smirked at him.

"I'll always be better than you," he told his rookie. "Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and accept it now."

"OR WHAT?" Derek asked. I prepared to grab him if he lunged at Randy. Out the corner of my eye I could see Christian bracing himself, too." Randy slapped Derek again, and we grabbed him as he launched himself at his mentor.

"Or I'm gonna MAKE you get down on your knees and beg me to forgive you for all this." Randy left the room.

"LET ME GO!" Derek yelled as Randy turned his back. He tried his hardest to get out of our grasp, but we barely managed to hold him back. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Derek!" I yelled. We threw him against the lockers. "Listen to yourself! Is getting back at Randy worth losing your shot at the contract? Especially when he DESERVES your respect. GET YOUR PRIORITES STRAIGHT!" Derek looked betrayed.

"I thought you had my back, man," he said quietly. "And why don't you take your own advice? Are you a hypocrite now?"

"I've decided that it's best if I do respect Mike."

"Are you wearing RING TRUNKS?" We looked to the door and watched Heath Slater enter.

"Shut up, Heath," Christian warned. He nodded respectfully to his pro.

"You got it, sir. We've got a match tonight, Derek, and the One Man Rock Band is gonna rock yo mind!" Derek rolled his eyes and muttered some profanity. He yelped in pain after he punched a locker, then stormed out.

My list of things I absolutely hat was growing by the minute it seemed. Ring trunks, Heath Slater, Randy Orton, Vince McMahon, and when Daniel makes a good point. If I wanted that contract, I'd just have to learn to live with the Legend Killer. Even if it meant wearing ring trunks.

_But what about your pride? _ that angry little voice in my head whispered. _He's walking all over you and you're just gonna let him? _I pondered this thought. What about my pride? I'm Derek Storm for goodness sake! I'm the Next Big Thing! I don't give up, and there's NOBODY better than me! My deflated ego swelled again. I didn't care WHAT Randy said. Maybe HE hasn't earned MY respect?!

_Yeah, THAT'S all fine and dandy, _the wise voice said. _But do you honestly think that everyone else feels that way?_ I heaved a defeated sigh. No, nobody else felt that way. But I'll be darned if Derek Storm ever gets on his knees for anyone by the Lord Almighty!

I decided to bide my time. There would come a day when not even Vince McMahon would protect Randy. And THEN we'd see who's better.

But until then… Honor and old promises drive me. Before Dad died, we talked about my dream of becoming a wrestler. I wasn't sure, and Mom thoroughly disapproved. Dad told me that he'd always back me, no matter what my decision.

***_"To tell you the truth…" he said with a wistful grin. "I always dreamed of wrestling, too."_

_ "Why didn't you?" I asked. He shrugged._

_ "I let people convince me to follow their dreams instead of mine." We sat in silence for a moment. "I don't wanna make you feel the way… But if you did make it in the big times, it would be just as good as MY dream coming true." I grinned wildly at him._

_ "I'll make it," I said. "Pinky Promise."_***

Mom and Dad both died two weeks later. I had been 12.

I was pulled back into the present by an obnoxious British voice yelling my name.

"DEREK! Are you listening to me?" I looked up and saw William Regal.

"William!" I said when I saw him. Regal had trained me for a few years when I was a kid.

"Well, let's see then." I grinned as I remembered my first day of training with him.

***_"Well, let's see then," Regal told the 17 year old me. We locked up. "Try and throw me!" William commanded. I tried my best to knock the older man off balance, but couldn't. With one swift move, William put me on my back. He stood up and dusted himself off. "I've got a lot of work to do," he sighed._***

We tensed up, then locked up. I saw him grin as we fought each other. We were equally matched. I planted my right foot in front of my left, then put all my weight into turning my hip. It knocked him off balance and I took advantage of the moment and threw him on his back.

"Looks like you've got a lot of work to do," I said with a grin. He offered his hand and I helped him up. He dusted himself off and patted my shoulder.

"You've come a long way," he said. "I'm very proud of you." I turned a little red.

"Naw shucks," I said, falling into an exaggerated version of my native Louisiana accent. "You don't gotta-"

"Derek," Derek said, almost sounding in pain. "Remember your proper English." I grinned.

"Yes sir, mister Regal," I said, copying his thick accent. Regal nodded.

"Much better." He put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me into walking with him. "I've heard about your predicament." I groaned.

"Regal, I don't wanna talk about it," I said.

"You need to talk about it," he said sternly. "You have to understand that Randy does deserve respect."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm just trying to convince myself I can do it." Regal stopped and looked at me seriously.

"I was never one to spoil you with praise," he said.

"Yeah, I can agree with that one," I said flatly.

"But you're one of the most driven and resilient young men I've ever met. If anyone can swallow their pride and make it through this, it's you. So do you want to know what I think you should do?" I nodded. "Go apologize. See where it gets you. Then try your best to make things ok." He motioned for me to lean in, so I did. "You'll always have my vote," he said with a grin. I was speechless. Regal had never been so open with stuff like this before. "What are you gawking at, don't you have a match?" he demanded.

"Oh, yeah!" I said. "I'll see you later!"

**Did you like? Please rate and review! I don't wanna start on the next chapter until I find out what y'all think about the changing viewpoint thing.**

**(JesusFREAKs)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SOOOO sorry for taking so long to post. After that last chapter I wrote like 15 pages, but when I went back and read it, it just didn't work. Then I lost my muse, but a long story involving Shawn Michaels retirement (you can read my feelings on this very depressing subject in **_**Thank God For You**_**, and short vent I posted on Wednesday), I remembered that I can't just give up when I feel like I can't go on. So, enjoy, and I'll work on getting out the kinks in my proverbial story hose =p**

**(Derek)**

I took a deep breath as I saw Randy waiting for me at the gorilla position. I knew what I had to do now. I had to swallow my pride and just apologize to Randy. If not for myself, then for all those people who were expecting so much out of me…

"Randy," I said. "I've been talkin' to William, and we mutually decided that it would be best if…" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"If what?"

"If I…" Man, this was harder than I expected. I took another deep breath. "If I just apologized." Randy smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually." Ignore it. He's trying to make you mad again. "But I don't want your apology HERE." I cocked my head and gave him a questioning look. "Prove you really decided to change and do it out there." He gestured out of the curtain and in the general direction of the ring.

"I can't… not out there… in front of everyone?" He ginned wickedly and nodded.

"Do you want that contract or not?" And there was the trump card. Of COURSE I wanted the contract. I heaved a big sigh.

"Yes, I want the contract." He smirked as _Voices_ hit and we walked out to the ring.

It amazed me as I walked out. There were people yelling my name.

"Let's go Derek, let's go!" they chanted. The magic that the crowd wove overcame me. A grin spread across my face and I ran down the ramp high fiving kids and hugging girls who begged me. I looked back at Randy. He glared at me for a moment, then his gaze softened and he gave me an almost unnoticeable smile. I grinned wider at him and hopped up on the apron. I pumped a fist in the air before vaulting myself over the top rope and landing with a flourish in the ring. This is what I LIVED for! I watched Randy walk around the ring and snatch a mic from one of the tech guys. That's when I realized what he was doing. He was gonna give me the mic, and I was gonna have to apologize to him in front of the whole world.

Now, this might not seem like a big deal to some people. But now that I was faced with having to humble myself to Randy Orton, the man who broke my nose last week and forced me into a speedo this week, it hit me like a freight train that no matter how much I said I COULD, I absolutely COULDN'T.

Randy slid into the ring and stared at me while he waited for the crowd to quiet down.

"Derek here has decided that it would be in his best interest to show me the respect I deserve." The crowd boo'd. OH how it hurt what I was about to do. "SHUT UP," he roared. "You people think you know everything. You think you have it all figured out. You don't know ANYTHING about this business except what you see in this ring. Derek is MY rookie and I DESERVE his respect! Isn't that right, Derek?" I gulped.

"Yeah…" I said without a mic.

"So, are you ready to apologize?" I nodded and he handed me the mic.

"I…" I looked around at the crowd. They were booing me like it was the second Montreal Screwjob. Well, maybe not THAT much. "I…" Randy's grin slowly faded and was replaced with a glare.

"Well?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"I can't do it Randy."

**Randy's POV**

I was pleasantly surprised when Derek told me he was ready to apologize. And I had thought that I would have to break him down before he would be a good little boy.

As we walked out of the GP, Derek's somber mood changed. That goofy grin spread across his face as he ran down the ramp and interacted with the crowd. Then he turned to look at me, almost like he was looking for my approval. And then I did something you will hardly ever see me do at a live show. His stupid grin was infectious, and a smiled a genuine smile.

While he was having fun being an idiot, I grabbed a mic from the tech guy that was sitting ringside. I hopped in the ring while he was drinking in the crowd's cheers.

"Derek here has decided that it would be in his best interest to show me the respect I deserve," I said when they had settled down. The crowd boo'd and it ticked me off. "SHUT UP," I roared. "You people think you know everything. You think you have it all figured out. You don't know ANYTHING about this business except what you see in this ring. Derek is MY rookie and I DESERVE his respect! Isn't that right, Derek?" He visibly took a gulp.

"Yeah…"

"So, are you ready to apologize?" He nodded and I handed him the mic.

"I…" The crowd was booing. It was music to my ears. These people were like clay in my very able hands. They reacted exactly how I wanted them to. He looked around and turned a little red. "I…" I gave him one of my trademark glares.

"Well?" I asked dangerously.

"I can't do it Randy."

I hate kids.

**Derek's POV**

If looks could kill, I would have died, been resurrected, dismembered and killed again, then the process repeated.

I really was sorry. In those 2 minutes we spent getting from the top of the ramp to the ring, I saw that Randy and I could have a decent relationship. If both of us were willing to give a little, we could be a formidable team. But I just couldn't do it. I could almost feel the rage pouring out of him.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" he asked quietly. He snatched the mic from me. "Didn't we already have this little 'talk?' Didn't Christian AND Regal have this 'talk' with you?" he demanded. "I WANT to help you get this contract. You've got more potential than any rookie I've seen in a long time. But I will NOT give you my support until you decide to give me the respect I deserve!" He slapped me, and I didn't even move to stop him. Yeah, he's a jerk. Yeah, it wasn't really necessary to break my nose. But I will be the first person to admit when I'm wrong. And the more I went through this night, the more I realized it. But it literally HURT me to think about asking for forgiveness from somebody.

Randy left the ring and went backstage. I just stared at the ground. _Just Close Your Eyes _hit and Christian walked down the ramp with Heath. Captain Charisma caught my eye and shook his head in disappointment. Way to rub it in, Christian.

Heath made it to the ring and stood in his corner. Christian kept giving me that funny look that screamed "way to go, you dork." I have seriously gotta get my priorities straight. Did I mention I hate it when Daniel's right?

Before I noticed what had happened, the ref called for the bell. Heath clotheslined me before I even looked up at him. He picked me up and threw me into the turnbuckle. It hit me hard on the back and I fell to the ground. He drop kicked me in the chest, pulled me into the center of the ring, then put me in a headlock.

"Look," he said inconspicuously. "I don't like you. And TRUST me, I wanna win my first match against you. But I respect you too much to just let you throw away YOUR first match."

"Just pin me," I grunted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Christian pretending to egg on Heath, but he was getting the refs attention. Steve got down by us.

"Do you want to give?" he asked loudly. "Christian wants you. Just throw him out the ring, Heath," he whispered. Heath nodded and released the hold. He Irish whipped me to the ropes, and Christian pulled the top rope down and I fell over. He pulled me up and pretended to ram my face into the announce table.

"Yeah, NOW you see what we were talking about, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Well instead of feeling sorry for yourself, why not do something about it?" I nodded again. He was right. I scampered back into the ring and locked up with Heath.

"You good now?" he asked.

"Yeah." I pulled his head under my armpit and leaned backwards to hit him with a DDT. I pulled him up slowly, and he took advantage of it to his me in the gut. The wind was knocked out of me. Heath drop kicked me and left me lying on the ground. He ran into the turnbuckle and backflipped onto me. He went for the pin and I grabbed the rope. The ref pulled Heath off of me and I jumped up and onto him and punched him in the head repeatedly. Heath was dazed on the mat and I climbed the turnbuckle. As he slowly stood, I couldn't decide if I wanted to just end the match or keep this going a little longer. I LOVE whuppin' on Heath Slater. But I wanted to go backstage and try and patch things up with Randy. Again.

As he stood and was dazed, I jumped. I hit a full front flip that ended in a hurricanrana. I liked to call this the Rising Sun, by the way. I ended sitting on his chest and hooking his legs in my arms.

"ONE… TWO… THREEE!" The bell rang, and I was declared winner. Christian hopped in the ring to check on Heath, and nodded approvingly at me on his way over. I rushed in the back and hunted down my mentor.

Back in the locker room, Daniel was waiting for me.

"Real bright out there," he said flatly.

"I know, I know, where's Randy?"

"Dude, you are having some MAJOR weird mood swings," he said.

"Where'd he go?" I demanded.

"You wanted to kill him like, an hour ago," he said. I could tell he was mad because of earlier.

"I realized some things-"

"Like what?" Now I was getting a little mad. Daniel knew me better than most people. He could tell I REALLY needed to find Randy. Why wasn't he just telling me?

"You were right," I said, aggravated. "Can you PLEASE tell me where he went?"

"He already left." I heaved a big sigh. The next time I would see him was next Tuesday. "Mr. McMahon wants to see you." I groaned and hopped in the shower so I could go see my Boss.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. McMahon?" I asked after I finally made it to his office.

"Ah, yes," he said. "I'm very disappointed in you, Derek."

"You and the rest of the world," I sighed.

"Even your friend Daniel has decided to give Mike a little respect."

"I gave Randy respect," I said.

"That's not what I heard," Vince said. He sounded like a 5 year old. It was tickin' me off a little. "So, instead of staying with your fellow rookies, you're going on tour with the Raw roster." My jaw dropped.

"I can't go with the Raw roster!" I said. Every week, we only travelled for like 2 days. The other days were spent training and learning. Kinda like wrestling school all over again, but a lot more detailed.

"I've gotta stay and… y'know…" Vince chuckled.

"But Mr. Storm! I was under the impression that you could handle anything I threw at you. I figured that meant that you didn't NEED the extra training we were offering you."

"I didn't mean-"

"No arguing with me! I suggest you get back to your hotel and find Randy so you can travel with him." He waved a hand. "I'm done now. Go on." I walked out of his room, speechless. This was probably the weirdest night of my life. Is this really only the second week of NXT?

**Rate, review, tell me what you think. More from Daniel in the next chapter, plus some Christian and a well-deserved setting change. Peace, homies!**

**(JesusFREAKs)**


End file.
